Protection
by Ix Niner
Summary: Xiaoyu's life was in danger and Hwoarang saved her. Jin doesn't want her and Hwoarang doesn't fit her description of boyfriend material. Besides, he has his own girlfriend! In order to stay safe she has to stay with Hwoarang, but will she fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the tekken franchise or the characters

I know there's a bunch of Xiaorang stories, but this one is mine! I know sometimes thing Xiaoyu is annoying and childish, but this story is going to try to change people's impression of her. I want people to witness the transformation I'm going to take her through. Hopefully, by the end of the story Xiaorang haters will like the pairing and grow fond of the pig-tailed teenager.

Of course staying true to characterizations and personality traits, I put in some humor, sarcasm, love and immaturity in this story. Say no more, enjoy !

* * *

><p>"<em>Run, run as fast as you can." <em>

_His voice was scary, it sounded nothing like what it used to be. I heard no trace of the soft-spoken boy I knew in high-school. An evil man had replaced him._

**XIAOYU**

Wanting to save Him and talk sense into Him, I pursued Him, but because of the militarized nature of the Zaibatsu I've been unsuccessful. The King of Iron Fist Tournament had always given me an opportunity to reach the head of the Zaibatsu, like Heihachi, so when the sixth tournament had been announced, I immediately entered with the hopes of seeing Him.

I fought through many of His enemies and saw the path of destruction He had left. In one of my seven bouts, I encountered His long time rival, Hwoarang on the main floor of the Zaibatsu. He, too, was looking to defeat Jin. After what seemed like hours, I beat the Korean and promised him that I would bring Jin's reign of terror to and end.

"Just be careful, kid. He's not the same anymore." he warned, wiping blood from his lip.

His concern was greatly appreciated and made me smile. "I will."

When I got to the seventh round, the gargoyle's perch, I finally, after nearly three months, got to see Him.

Jin.

He was sitting in a throne, the eerie room was full of gargoyle statues. There was a glass floor in the middle of the stage and I was very reluctant to step, let alone fight on it.

I almost felt intimidated to look Jin in the eyes. He was glaring at me. Usually his demeanor was quiet and mysterious, I could never figure out what he was thinking, but now I can see what he is thinking and how he feels. Its obvious that he is unhappy to see me. This person was not ashamed to stare daggers at me, I bet if he could, he'd stab me. I felt like I was preparing to fight a complete stranger, not Jin.

"You've made it this far. I'm impressed, Xiao." He said, giving me a glance over. "You look different. More mature."

I suddenly felt self-conscious, "I am more mature, Jin. I've changed..."

He got out of his chair and sauntered toward me. "Yes, and so have I. We can no longer be friends. You see the world in a different way than I do. You will only interfere in my plans."

He was right. I have every intention on getting in His way, but only to save Him and the world.

"Please stop this, Jin." I begged before he could say anything more. "You don't have to continue doing these horrible things."

Jin glared at me. The look shot a tingle down my spine that almost made my knees shake. "You are delving into matters that do not concern you, Xiao." he spoke. "You will leave. Now."

I planted my feet firmly into the ground as I took my fighting stance. "I will not."

I charged toward Jin, prepared to jump and kick Him, but he saw that coming. While I was in mid-air, he took hold of my foot and tossed me to the side like a toy he didn't want to play with anymore. Before, I could even kip-up, Jin was standing over me. He grabbed the crook of my elbow and yanked me off the ground. I tried to pull away, but his hold on me was too firm.

"Jin, let me go!"I shouted.

I lifted my foot and aimed it toward his head. I thought I moved fast, he was quicker. He caught my ankle in his free hand and stopped my foot from even making contact with his face.

"I warned you, Xiao." he whispered, as he flipped me over on to the glass floor.

Under my body, the glass cracked.

Unlike the last time I hit the ground, I was slow to recover. The wind was knocked out of my lungs. Not one to attack his opponents when they are down, Jin waited patiently for me to rise to my feet.

"Don't hold back. Its not very becoming of this 'new you'." he spoke, slightly annoyed with my lack of fire.

I rubbed the arm I landed on before taking my stance once more. "Don't underestimate me!"

Several minutes later...

I stopped fighting like some scared schoolgirl sparring with her friend and got serious. I was going to take Jin down no matter what. Each time he punched, I spun from his reach and punched him. When he kicked, I dive rolled. Finally, when I hit him, I was relentless. I managed a ten-hit combination that ending in Jin falling to ground. Coincidentally enough, he slammed down on the crack I made causing a large split to crawl from under his body.

"End this now, Jin." I demanded, pointing at him.

Slowly rising from the ground, Jin took of his jacket and threw it to the side. "Or what?"

I retracted my arm and dropped it to my side. I really didn't have an answer. What exactly would I do if he didn't stop? What could I do?

He began unbuttoning his shirt, I stared suspiciously. How could he be undressing at a time like this?

"What can you possibly do, little girl?"

"Uh, I-I..."

"...can't do anything to stop me!" he roared.

I flinched at the strange sound that accompanied Jin's voice. What was that noise! It wasn't Jin's voice.

"I will end you, girl!" Jin hissed, tearing his shirt off completely.

What I saw petrified me. On his chest and forehead, were these black marks and they were surrounded by a violet aura. Jin hunched over and ebony wings sprouted from his back.

He looked like a dark angel.

Suddenly bull-like horns and claws shot from his head and hands.

"More like a devil." he said.

Had he read my thoughts? How did he do that?

Jin flapped his wings and the gust forced me to my butt and caused the windows to shatter. I began to inch backwards, but before I could get far, a red laser beam, shot from his eyes and hit a gargoyle behind me. The stone chimera burst into pieces and scattered around me. Some bits landed on the floor and others flew out the already broken windows. Instantly, I rose of the ground and began running toward for some type of cover.

"Run, run as fast as you can." he sang.

Wanting to play with me, Jin shot more beams at the surrounding gargoyles. Each time a gargoyle would errupt, I'd scream and cover my head. Jin cackled at me, unfazed by my fear. As I was running, I failed to notice the piece of stone in my path and slipped on it, falling into the center of the glass floor.

When there were no more gargoyles to use as target practice, Jin started to aim at me.

"Jin, what happened to you?" I asked, trembling with fear.

Jin truly wasn't the same person. Hwoarang was right!

"You've gotten in my way for the last time girl!" Jin said before coming toward me...

END POV

**HWOARANG-**

Jin's girl was tough, she defeated me in battle, but I didn't think she was strong enough to fight Jin. I don't know why I allowed her to go up there to Jin alone, but I did. I lost fair and square. Jin and his girl's fight was none of my business, but a part of me worried for her.

As I was leaving the building, I thought about the last time I saw Jin. After the fifth tournament, a demonic version of Jin attacked me. I woke up in the hospital and vowed to become stronger and defeat Jin. I obviously didn't expect some little girl to beat me like she did. Unfortunately for her, she'd have to fight that bastard.

While deep in thought, shards of glass came down over my head. Several slivers fell into my hair and I merely shook them out. When large pieces followed, I dodged some, but the others sliced my arms and face. It hurt like hell, but the wounds weren't deep. When the glass shower ended, I looked up. I had this sick feeling that the girl was in danger.

"Damn kid." I exclaimed, as I ran back inside the building. "She told me she'd be careful!"

I took the elevator and it shot up the shaft like a bullet through a gun. Once I got to the last floor, and the elevator doors opened, I saw him and her. Devil Jin was choking her and preparing to blast her with his energy. His face seemed to be glowing a bright red.

I pressed the "door open" button and ran toward Jin. I don't know what the chick said to him, but he was distracted enough that he didn't notice me approaching. I did a flying side kick and made complete contact with the side of his of the blow to his head, Jin's laser beam missed the girl and hit the glass floor.

As Jin was stumbling backwards, he stepped on a weak spot and fell through the floor. Taking the opportunity to escape, I scooped the tiny girl off the ground and carried her toward the elevator, which was closing.

"Shit!"

I ran faster and practically launched myself in the elevator. As if on cue, Jin flew up from the, now empty, platform and came full speed toward the elevator. I left Jin's girl on the ground and frantically pressed the "door close" button. I must have pressed a thousand of times, but the doors would come together. As if the button were a person, I yelled for it to work. I was not trying to die tonight.

Jin's arm was pulled back. He was getting ready to knock my head clean off.

Finally, the doors began to shut and when they did, Jin began punching the door. Indentations of his clawed fist, formed in the center of the doors until they began to open.

Jin's hands began to pry open the doors, but then the elevator shot down to the main floor.

I fell on my butt and sat next to Jin's girl, who looked like some lifeless doll.

"We're safe,okay? No need to look so bummed." I said, trying to reassure her.

"He's changed. He's not the same Jin anymore."

"Look, kid, I told you that!"

Once the elevator reached the bottom floor I stood up and held my hand out to help her up. She slowly took my hand before rising from the floor. She was moving too slow, Jin could come at any moment. Yeah, I told her that we were safe, but I said that to make her feel better. That homicidal Jin was definitely flying after us.

Not a second after that thought, I heard a large thud over head. Jin was on top of the elevator.

I held the girl's hand tightly and began to run toward the exit...

Knowing that escape by foot was all but possible, I decided that it was best that the girl and I hide. We ran toward what appeared to be a small alley. The narrow space was a perfect place to remain unseen, but we both couldn't fit without sandwiching together. Although she didn't say a word since we were in the elevator, I could tell she wasn't to comfortable with pressing herself against me, even if it would save both our lives. Because she didn't verbally protest and Jin was hot on our trail, I pulled her petite body close to mine and slid us in between the tight walls.

I heard Jin fly away overhead and waited several minutes before moving or speaking.

We both stood there silently, motionless.

After running, I was breathing like an asthmatic, but Jin's girl was breathing slowly, calmly. She seemed as if she didn't just have a major fight with Jin Kazama.

"I think he's gone." I sighed, relieved to have made it out of the Zaibatsu alive.

Just then, Jin's girl began siffling. I could feel a something wet on my chest. She was definitely crying and using my shirt as her tissue. Great! This what I've always dreamed of. A girl using my favorite shirt to wipe her snot.

"That wasn't Jin. That was something else!" she whined. "It would even say my name! He just kept calling me, 'girl'."

I stood there awkwardly. Here's this _girl_, crying over some guy I couldn't stand. A few minutes ago, he was straggling her and she's crying because he didn't say her name? She's out of her mind. Seriously, how do I get myself in these situations?

"I bet you don't even know my name!" she began yelling at me. "You always call me 'kid'!"

Come to think of it, I don't even know her name. I know I've heard it before but it always slips my mind. I've always just referred to her as "Jin's girl", but what the hell? Why was she yelling at me? She was messing with the wrong guy.

"Maybe if you were cuter, I'd remember your damned name! Usually, I have no trouble remembering the names a of pretty girls, but you? Can't even think of it!" I retorted.

She wiped her tears with her hand and hit my head. "Now I see why Jin hates you! You're horrible!"

I wanted to hit her back, but since I was bigger than her I had a harder time moving. I did fight her back with my words though.

"Hate me? I wasn't the one He getting ready to kill just now was I?"

That comment made her shut up. Before she could even think of a reply, I slid myself from her and the wall. "You ungrateful, little...I just saved your life and you're arguing with me. Next time I won't do a damn thing for you." I walked away from her and as I was leaving, she whispered something that her usual bubbly, optimistic self, would be ashamed of.

"You should have left me to die."

I pivoted on my heels and faced her. "I think you're being a bit melodramatic. You don't deserve to die."

She began crying some more, slid down the wall and buried her face in her tiny hands. She looked so pathetic, it kind of made me uncomfortable. Vulnerability seems like such a weak quality to have, even for a woman.

She lifted her head to speak."Why do you care? You don't even think I pretty enough to know my name."

I was astonished. She is still trying to toss blame at everyone but Jin.

"What? I bet you don't even know my name?"

"Hwoarang." she said dryly.

Okay, she knew my name, but that didn't keep her from crying and I wanted her to stop as soon as possible. "Would it make you feel better if I know your name?"

I was ready to do anything to shut her up.

"Maybe, I dunno."

"Okay, what's you're name, kid?"

"Ling Xiaoyu."

"Wait, you're chinese?"

"Yeah, I came to Japan when I was sixteen and I've been here for three years. I might as well go back. There's nothing here for me now. I can't reach Jin."

So she's not exactly a "kid." She may be of legal age, but she acts like such an air-head. Her behavior is quite deceiving.

I nodded in agreement. "True, but you shouldn't tie yourself down to one person. I know I don't."

"What do you mean?" she inquired, her innocent little mind not grasping into any word I've said.

"Get yourself another boyfriend...boy-friend, or whatever Jin used to be to you."

A lightbulb went off in her head, before her eyes dimmed. "We weren't anything. Just friends."

Okay, so she never was "Jin's girl". She may have wanted to be, but he definitely doesn't want anything from her except her life.

"Oh, I see. Well, he's an idiot anyway. Move on, kid, I mean Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu nodded, she seemed to understand, so I decided to end this life lesson.

"Alright, Xiaoyu, I'll see you around."

I repeated her name to prove I had learned it.

As far as I was concerned the conversation was over, so I turned around and prepared to leave, again.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"None ya' business, kid."

"Can I come with you?"

"No. Don't even think about it."

She ran up behind me and hugged me. I tried to wiggle her off but when she nuzzled her face in my back, I kind of, sort of, melted. Damn, girls and their charms.

"You're not going to leave me all by myself, are you? What if Jin comes back for me?" she said, squeezing my chest.

If she were holding me any tighter, she probably would have felt my heart pounding. Why? I do not know. I'll assume its because, I was getting annoyed with Xiaoyu's immature antics and not because I can feel her breasts on my back.

"Hwoarang, please, protect me from Jin until I become strong enough to beat him." she pleaded.

Xiaoyu holding me like this made me wonder if she used this girly tactic on Jin to get what she wanted. Finally, after careful thought I gave her an answer.

"Fine! But I need something from you in return. Nothing in this world is free."

Just then Xiaoyu released me and backed away, slowly, almost cautious.

"I won't give it to you." she whispered.  
>I raised my brow. "What exactly is 'it'?"<p>

She folded her arms over her chest and I caught the subtle hint. "Jeez! I don't want that! I'm talking about money!" I rubbed my fingers together. "Besides, you're definitely the last person I'd do _that _with. Yuck!"

Xiaoyu gaped, feeling offended. "You are so...UGH! I take back my request." She turned her face from me.

Jin used to do that "I rebuke you" crap and it irked me , and just like him, she was pissing me off. I would have just left her there to fend for herself, but I needed money and I'm sure since Xiaoyu was going to a prestigious school (I've seen her wearing the uniform during the tournament.) she could afford my price.

"Listen, Xiaoyu, I didn't have to help you earlier, and I don't have to help you now."

Of course I do. I need the money.

"...but considering the situation I'll make an exception, so you better fix your attitude and get over it, 'coz I'm helping you."

Xiaoyu's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, glomping me.

I felt my cheeks heat up and immediately felt awkward. I grabbed her little waist and plucked her off of me. I really don't know how Jin put up with this chick. She's literally a handful.

"Too much," I said. "Seriously, way too much."

"Sorry 'bout that." she rubbed was twiddling her thumbs.

"If I'm going to be your bodyguard, I'm going to give you a set of rules that you have to swear by."

I found it ironic that I hated rules and rarely followed them and here I was making a set of my on laws. "No hugging, no crying, no whining, no talking about Jin and finally, no Pandas!"

"What? Panda's my friend!" she yelled in protest.

"You're a weird chick, you know that? I don't care if its your friend, I don't want it in my sight!"

"You're a mean boy, but I'm sure you know that!"

"Yes, I know am an evil _man_, but its either you swear or don't care."

Xiaoyu, pouted, lifted her right hand and nodded. "Fine! I swear by your stupid rules!"

I gave her a high-five and then pet her head. "Good girl. Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>More to come! Please Review! Thank You for reading!<p> 


	2. Hyuna

**XIAOYU**

I wasn't too sure why I chose Hwoarang as my bodyguard. First of all, I beat him in the seventh round. If he can't defend himself against me, how is he going to defend me from Jin? Secondly, he's a jerk! What was I thinking? If only I would have defeated Jin, I wouldn't be in this situation. When he was going to kill me, I said what I had to say, and if he wasn't affected by that then he truly is heartless. Come to think of it, I believe that nothing would have stopped him from killing me. Even though Hwoarang and I ran away, he wouldn't stop chasing us. he's trying to hurt me and I refuse to let Him do that.

Feeling a tad bit desperate, lonely and unsafe, I decided to ask Hwoarang for his help. I can't possibly go home, Jin knows where I live and I wouldn't want to be the scratching post for those claws of his.

The only thing I didn't think through is how I was going to pay Hwoarang. My parents are in China and they're definitely not rich. Grandpa Heihachi has been paying for my education. I'm here because of an amused, old man's hand-out, not because I'm well off. I didn't quite have a chance to tell him I had absolutely no money, but he seemed so gung-ho about helping me (most likely because of the imaginary paycheck he thinks he'll receive after all this.) that I didn't have the heart to tell him. I should have just relied on Panda, she's protected me for years, but then I realized, she's just a bear, Jin would probably gut her and use her as a throw coat.

After walking silently for a few minutes, Hwoarang finally led me to a parking lot where his motorcycle had been parked. When I saw it, I stared. I don't know much about motorcycles, but this thing was beautiful. It looked so brand new; I wondered how a guy like Hwoarang kept in such great quality.

Seeing how astonished I was, Hwoarang grinned before pulling his goggles over his eyes. He mounted the bike and started it.

"Hop on, kid." he demanded, thumbing toward his back.

I slowly threw my leg over the seat and sat down with my hands in my lap.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

He glared at me. "You have to hold onto me, idiot."

I punched his back, making him arch forward and his jaw to drop. "Don't call me an idiot!" I said.

"Stop acting like one, then!"

I stuck my tongue at him and in response, he rolled his eyes behind the large lenses. Eventually, I put my hand on his shoulders and squeezed them.

"Ready." I confirmed.

He shook his head and revved up the motorcycle. The loud roar of the engine scared me and made me flinch and the engine hummed as it sent small tremors to the back of the seat. When Hwoarang finally began to drive, the small kick almost made me fall backwards. I think he did that on purpose, just to prove a point, because when I yelped he laughed and said.

"I told you to hold on."

Once, we were on the road, my arms we around his waist like a belt. Holding on was my only hope for survival. Hwoarang didn't have a helmet for me. He was going so fast and swerving in and out of lanes. He barely made it past other drivers, who cursed at us. There was no chance I was letting go, because if I did who knows where on the street my body would have landed. Each time he'd lean over to change lanes or turn, I'd cringe and close my eyes, which only made me feel like I was upside down.

"You really need to chill out!" he yelled. "You're in good hands. Just enjoy the ride!"

_Easy enough for you to say_, I thought , _you ride this thing every day_. As for me, this was my first time on something just as fast as (or faster than) Panda. The speed at which we were going made it hard to keep my eyes open and the vibrations from the bike made me feel weird...down there. It both tickled and made me uncomfortable.

"We're going to a warehouse that's about a mile away! " Hwoarang shouted. "Think you can last long enough, kid?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

Eventually, I decided to take his advice, because this ride wasn't going to get any shorter if I kept digging my nails in his stomach. I rested my head on his back and exhaled. I was fatigued by tonight's events and the aches of my fight with Jin were making me feel worse. The only thing that's helping me is the shimming motorcycle. Now instead of being discomforting, it's making me feel _nice._

I let my mind find its "happy place." There's only one place I could go and be happy: an amusement park. Unfortunately, since the war limits what one can and cannot do, I've been unable to go to one, but in my mind I can do whatever.

Instead of worrying about this dangerous motorcycle, I'll just imagine I'm on a roller-coaster...a really fast, roller-coaster.

With Jin.

We were dressed in our school uniforms and we were at the amusement park. I was screaming with both fear and excitement and he was content with just being there with me. After the roller-coaster was finished, we somehow transported onto a Ferris wheel. While on it, Jin grasped my hand. The feel of his calloused palms, caused by his days of vigorous training, made me feel happy. I had always been so happy with Jin. Looking at him now, with a slight grin on his face just made me smile brightly.

"I'm having so much fun! Thanks for coming with me!" I said, hugging him

I liked having him with me, it made me feel like I could fly. When he was holding me in his arms, I could smell him. He didn't reek of some obnoxious cologne like some other boys do. He had a fresh scent, as if he had bathed in the purest spring in the highest of mountains. I didn't want to let him go, I wanted to stay with this Jin forever. The other Jin was a nightmare I never wanted to see again.

"You're welcome, Xiao." he spoke softly, before covering my mouth with his.

At first, I was shocked, Jin never showed me any affection, I was usually classified as the best girl friend, but now he wanted me just as much as I've always wanted him.

Jin was still holding my hand, but then his other hand began caressing my legs, slowly ascending my thigh. I thought to protest, but I figured since I waited so long for even a kiss, I wouldn't stop him if it made him happy (and because ultimately, I'd be happy as well.) His strong, but gentle hand stroked my inner thigh before pulled his lips away from mine.

"May I?" he asked and I immediately knew what he was referring to.

I could feel my cheeks grow warmer; my heart was beating like a Taiko drum and I could feel a familiar vibration moving in between my legs.

I nodded and parted my limbs. Upon feeling Jin's hand on me, I began to bit my lip...

**HWOARANG.**

I had just got Xiaoyu to calm down when I felt her impaling me with her nails again. In attempt to signal her to stop squeezing, I nudged her a bit with my back. When I did, she groaned.

"Oh my, God..." I faintly heard her say.

She was pressed so firmly against my back, I could feel her breathing. Her breaths felt labored, she was panting. Her hands slowly slid up to my chest and she pulled me back so that I was sitting up straight instead of leaning over the gas tank.

"Hold me..."she said softly.

Figuring Xiaoyu was still worried about dying on my bike, I took her hand in one of mine.

"I'll take care of you, kid. Don't worry."

Her moist hand was sliding against my leather gloves, and she was digging her nails into the material. She's such a baby!

"Please, don't stop..." she cried out.

Why the hell would I stop? We had somewhere to go. First she's scared and now she's telling me to keep going. She really need to shut up, she wasn't making any sense. The only thing I could think of to shut her up was to go faster, and scare her a bit. When I did, the opposite happened. I mean the complete opposite happened. Xiayou's hips slammed into me and she was moaning into my ear. The soft, squishy skin of her inner thighs tightened against my legs. She had this vice grip on my hand and I couldn't shake her loose.

I nudged her again. "Xiao-"

"Ahh!" she squeaked. "I can't breathe!"

I squeezed my breaks hard, bringing my bike to a screeching halt. After the long drive, we had finally reached our destination and when stopped, Xiaoyu seem to be back to reality, but she was breathing heavily.

"What the fu...What's your problem?" I asked, smacking her hand away from mine.

I had tried to control my anger, but when I glanced at my hands her nails were imprinted in my gloves. This chick was a freaking cat!

When she Xiaoyu didn't answer, I slid my goggles from my eyes and took a look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were all doe-like, and her bottom lip was swollen as if she had been biting it. After blinking several times, she stared at me hopefully and then looked down as if I wasn't who she wanted to see.

"What was that all about?" I asked, a little nicer this time.

She shrugged.

"Don't play with me! Why were you doing that?" I asked, growing more impatient.

"I was thinking of Jin!" she blurted out, almost embarrassed.

Just then I realized what happened. The moaning, the gyrations and the "bedroom eyes" were all because she had an orgasm.

"You got off on my bike?" I both asked and stated as a fact. I was in such disbelief. I couldn't believe that a girl like her even thought about things like that! It was hysterical to think that my motorcycle did that to her. Seriously, how sensitive can you be down there?

"I didn't 'get off'. I was scared."

"My ass! You got hot 'n' bothered on my 'crotch rocket'." I teased.

Xiaoyu's cheeks flared up even more. "You are so mean!" she whined, getting of my bike and preparing to walk away.

I tugged one of her pigtails. "I never said I was nice!" I replied, turning off my bike and taking out the keys. Xiaoyu spun around and retracted her arm back, preparing to slap me. As her hand was coming down, another grabbed her wrist.

"Keep your hand away from my boyfriend, or else I break it."a person growled, squeezing Xiaoyu's wrist, before pushing her away.

Suddenly, the hand turned my face toward its owner and pulled me into soft lips. Because my eyes were still fixed on Xiaoyu, I could see a strange look on her face. It somewhat resembled jealousy. Usually, I wouldn't care who was watching me, but Xiaoyu's expression made me feel awkward, as if kissing my girlfriend was a crime.

"Hey, Hyuna" I said, pulling my mouth from her.

"(Welcome back.)" she replied in Korean, smiling. She nodded toward the Chinese girl she just threatened."(Who's that?)"

"(Her names Xiaoyu, she is...or was Jin Kazama's girl. He was getting ready to kill her so I saved her.)"

"(Oh, I see. Why'd you bring her_ here_?)"

"(I told her I'd protect her. In return she's going to pay me.)"

"(Makes sense, she looks frail enough, but why does Jin want her. She's just a kid.)"

We both looked at Xiaoyu who looked confused. Her head bounced back and forth during the whole conversation. When she saw that we were looking at her she blushed.

"What are you two saying?" she asked, her pigtails drooping like the ears of a neglected dog.

Instead of either of us answering or speaking in a language Xiayou could understand, we resumed our conversation.

"(She's only a year younger than you.)"

Hyuna's eyes widened. "(How is that possible she looks like a twelve year old with that hair! What could Jin possibly want from her!)"

"(I don't get this strange relationship. Jin acts like he doesn't want her, but when he sees her, he comes running, flying, whatever!)"

Hyuna glared at Xiaoyu, taking in her small body. Hyuna was the same height, but she definitely made up for that with her curvacious body.

"(She looks weak.)"

"(She's not. Xiaoyu could probably take you on. She beat me in a fight.)"

Jieun rolled her eyes. ("Yeah, right, I'd kill her")

I was shook my head at Jieun. She was a tough-girl. When I met her a few months ago, I already knew she was powerful. I remembered meeting her like it was just yesterday. The night she tried to rob me for money (I didn't and still don't have), she was armed with a knife, Tae Kwon Do and beauty.

_At first, I thought Hyuna was some punk-kid. She wearing a hooded sweater and her impression of a deep voice was horrible. I managed to kick the blade from her hand, and we began to throw down. I never seen a person fight so well, or felt anyone hit as hard as I did, except for Jin, so I was immediately impressed. There were times in the fight where she kicked my stomach hard, I thought I'd vomit and each time she hit my face, I thought my jaw would dislocate from my skull. In an instant when I noticed her guard was down, I kicked her on the side of the face. As she was going down, her hood fell of revealing a long mop of blond hair. Seeing the golden locks, I assumed she American._

"_(Stupid ,Barbie.) " I mumbled, wiping my mouth and walking away._

"_Come back here" she groaned, her voice coated in an accent._

_I was a bit surprised to hear speak. I thought I had knocked her out. I walked over to my opponent and stood over her. When I saw her face, I was completely stunned. Although, her cheek was bruised and had fresh cuts over her eyebrow and on her lip, she was beautiful and Korean! I was so preoccupied with her face that I didn't notice that she was raising her foot to kick my groin. Upon feeling the impact of her foot, I inhaled sharply and held my crotch. I fell over beside her and rubbed myself, to reduce the pain._

"_(Stupid, Ken)" she grunted as she elbowed me in the arm._

_Still trying to alleviate the pain, I didn't hit her back. I rolled on my back and took a deep breath. My "over-dramatic act", as she called and still calls it, made her laugh out loud._

"_(Ah, shut up!)" I yelled._

"_(You shut up!)" she replied. "(I kicked your ass!)"_

"_(If you wouldn't have used a cheap trick, I would have walked away the victor.)"_

"_(It wasn't cheap, baby, it's called 'winning'!)"_

_The throbbing in my pants finally stopped and I took a chance to punch her arm. ("You didn't win!")_

_She slowly sat up and flipped her blonde dyed hair from her face. When she glared I almost drowned in those deep, chocolaty eyes._

"_(Damn, you're beautiful.)" I whispered, unafraid of what her reaction would be._

_With a smile on her face, she leaned over me. Her hair was draped over my face like a golden curtain, and she smelled as if she bathed in vanilla. I thought she was going to kiss me, but she only scrutinized my face._

"_(Damn,)" she whispered with those pretty lips of hers. "(You're ugly.)"_

"_(If you were a man, I'd punch you)" I replied, holing my fist to her chin._

"_(If you were a man, you would have beaten me.)" She spoke softly._

_It was quiet for a moment, both of us with a smirk on our face. We were fighting a moment ago, literally kicking each other's ass and now we're blatantly flirting trying to get the other to make the first move. It was something-lustful-at-first-sight. I was interested in this woman._

_My eyes roamed around her face, dancing around her eyes before settling on her lips."(Who the hell are you?)"_

"_(Hyuna, the girl who just kicked this bastard's ass. You?)"_

"_(This bastard's name is Hwoarang.)"_

_I propped myself on my elbows so that my face could be closer to Hyuna's. When she didn't move away, I kissed her. She tasted like Soju and was just as intoxicating. As we were kissing, Hyuna slapped me._

"_(What was that for!)" I yelled._

"_(Kicking me in the face!)" she replied, pointing at her purplish cheek._

_I wasn't going to apologize! She hit me in the face so many times, I considered it to be a fair trade._

_Then her face softened. "(How am supposed to be beautiful if you kick me like that?)" she joked._

_That night, we didn't have sex, even though I really wanted to, she said "no" because she "wasn't some slut I could beat into submission.", but she stayed with me and we just talked. At first, I didn't know what attracted me to her. Being naturally selfish, I looked out for only me and loved only me (and my fatherly master, Baek, but he's a man!) It saved me the trouble of relationships. The crazy thing was, Hyuna is just like me._

Since then, Hyuna and I have started a resistance group against Jin, aptly named The Resistance, and for months we've been trying to end Jin's plans to plunge the world into its third war.

Hyuna pouted and pressed her fingers on my cheek, which I had almost forgotten was scratched by the glass that fell from the Zaibatsu.

"(What happened to your face?)" She asked with a rare sight of concern on her face. "(What about your arm?)"

"(Glass fell on me, but I fine. It's nothing a Band-Aid can't fix.)" I said.

Then Hyuna stuck her index finger one the scar on my arm and I groaned in pain. "(This needs more than just a band-aid. There's even some debris inside.)" She replied, flicking a piece of, what I think was glass, from her bloodied fingertip.

"(What about Xiaoyu? I think she needs some medical attention, too.)"

Hyuna glanced at Xiaoyu and shook her head. "(She's not getting the type of attention I'm going to give you.)" She whispered, even though I'm sure Xiaoyu had no idea what she was saying. "(You've been gone for too long, Hwoarang. I actually started to miss you.)"

I grinned. "(That sounds good to me. You've just got to help her and I'm all yours.)"

"(Fine!)" she exclaimed. "(You owe me though.)"

"(Thank you, Hyuna.)"

"(Yeah, yeah, shut up already.)"

I kissed Hyuna's cheek and while I was on the side of her face, I brought my lips to her ear. "(She's naive, so be nice)" I thought for moment about Hyuna being nice. ("Or at least try not to fight her.")

Hyuna nodded. "(I'll try, but I can't promise anything.)"

**XIAOYU**

Seeing Hwoarang with his pretty girlfriend made me feel a bit jealous. I've always wanted a relationship like that with Jin. That and I had some strange hope that Hwoarang could be attracted to me, but after seeing his girlfriend, I can see why he's not. She's beautiful, strong and mature. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a denim vest and she her bottoms where black and baggy. Her blonde hair was long and was only cut for a fringe that sat above her pretty light brown eyes. She looked so cool.

During their long conversation, I heard my name and Jin's name being said. There was no doubt in my mind that they were talking about what happened to me their discussion ended, Hwoarang's girlfriend approached me. I thought she was going to hit me or do something to me again so I backed away.

"I'm Hyuna. Sorry about your wrist." she mumbled. Her voice carried a bit of an accent.

I opened my eyes and her hand was extended to me for a handshake.

"I'm Xiaoyu." I replied, taking her hand.

She took her hand from me. "Listen, Hwoarang wants me to give you some first-aid. Follow me."

Hyuna began to lead me toward a large warehouse, I looked back to see Hwoarang starting his bike again. He drove past us and to the steel fortress. I wondered what was inside, but I didn't ask.

Once we got to the front doors of the warehouse, Hyuna pulled a gun from under her pants leg and used it to knock on the metal door. I stared hard. I was beginning to fear her more than Jin and Hwoarang's motorcycle combined.

"It's Hyuna, plus one!" she shouted.

There was a clanking sound on the other side of the doors and then I heard some yell, "Doors opening!" The doors were pulled to opposite ends and they revealed something amazing.

There had to have been a hundred people in there and all of them looked as intimating as Hyuna. By the entrance, there had been hundreds of guns and motorcycles. There were tents all over the place and standing by them were armed men and women. Hyuna could see that I was intrigued and explained to me what was going on in this warehouse.

"This here, little girl, is The Resistance. We are one of the many groups designed with Jin's downfall in mind. He's destroyed many homes and lives, so we're going to return the favor."

I frowned. These people were all here because of the horrible things Jin has done. Why was she here I wonder? I didn't even attempt to form the words in fear how she think I'm being nosy and shoot me with her gun. Hyuna and I walked past many people who bowed when she passed, but then suspiciously stared at me. I could tell that guests were rare here.

Eventually, we reached the end of the camp and entered a tent. Inside were dozens of medicinal items and five cots. This must be their infirmary. Hyuna walked over to a plastic bin and delved though it until she found some gloves

"Sit on a cot and undress yourself." she demanded, putting the latex on her hands.

I sat down, but I kept my clothes on "Why?"

Hyuna rolled her eyes. "I have to make sure you're okay. Just do it."

My orange outfit was all dirty and torn; Jin had made sure of that. I haven't seen myself in a mirror or any reflective surface since my fight with Jin so I had no idea what I looked like.

"Can you unzip it for me?" I asked.

Hyuna nodded and came behind me. She slowly un-zipped the top once it was down I peeled the rest of the material from my shoulders. I had on a bra, but I still felt uncomfortable so I covered my chest.

"You have a few scrapes and bruises but nothing too serious."

What about my broken heart, could she see that? Could she fix that?

"Okay." I said.

As Hyuna was cleaning my scratches with a disinfectant, she began a conversation.

"I heard you beat Hwoarang in a fight."

I grinned. "Yup. He was no match for me."

"Me neither."

I turned to face her. "You beat him, too?"

She smirked. "Yeah and I was the only woman who did. Until now."

I became quiet.

"You're pretty so it's okay. If you weren't then I'd wonder how he lost. Hwoarang's mind isn't always focused when he sees a cute face."

My mind flashed back to what Hwoarang said about not being pretty enough to remember my name. "Well, according to that jerk, I'm not that cute."

Hyuna came in front of me and got into my face. I leaned away, but then she grasped my face and held me still. "You must have pissed him off because you're not ugly. A little dirty and tear stained, but you're a pretty girl."

My cheeks felt warm. "Thank you."

"He loves a girl that can kick his ass...that's why he's with me." Hyuna90 declared, releasing my face.

I had a feeling she said that both to tell me that Hwoarang had a soft-spot for me and that her relationship with him wasn't platonic.

"What do you think about him?" Hyuna asked. "Are you attracted to him?"

I should have known where this conversation was going. Hyuna had her hands on either side of my legs to keep me from moving and she was still close to my face.

"No, of course I'm not!" I exclaimed. "What makes you think that?"

She narrowed her eyes; she must have thought I was lying. "You were holding his chest and hand when you were on the motorcycle. You were all over him." she put her nose by my face. "You even smell like him, among other things."

I smelled like Hwoarang? I inhaled deeply and caught the whiff cologne. Was Hwoarang the reason I that my dream-Jin smelled so refreshing? Then I thought of what I was saying in my dream. Hwoarang must have thought I was talking to him! I began to blush at the thought of moaning and grinding against Hwoarang.

I held my hands up and shook my head. "No, no, no! I was just scared of riding the motorcycle. He was trying to help me relax."

Still, Hyuna was unconvinced. "You better not be lying."

"I don't want him." I was getting annoyed with this girl's attitude.

She scoffed. "Not now, but you will. I know you will."

"What makes you so sure?"

I thought she was going to talk about how handsome or charismatic Hwoarang was, but she didn't.

"It has happened before and the last girl didn't last too long here."

I was no longer intimidated by Hyuna; I refused to allow her to threaten me. I hopped of the cot and stood face to face with her. My feet were planted into the ground and my hands were balled into tiny fists of fury. If she wanted a fight, I'd give her one. She looked at my stance and laughed.

"Relax, girl, I'm not going to hurt you." she said. "Unless you give me reason to."

_Or unless I hurt you firs, _my engaged mind growled.

She backed away from me and removed her gloves.

"Someone will be in here shortly to escort you to your own tent." With that, she left the makeshift infirmary.

_TWO HOURS LATER..._

I had no idea what Hyuna meant by "shortly", but I was in the infirmary for so long, I fell asleep! When I awoke, everything was quiet in the warehouse and the infirmary's lamp was turned off. Other than my tattered orange outfit, on my body was a thin linen sheet that did nothing to warm me. Because of my aching body, I was slow to get out of bed. My arms, legs, torso and neck were throbbing and my skin felt as if there was a film of dirt coating it. I slowly walked toward the tent's exit and peered outside.

"Hello?" I whispered, looking in every direction for human life.

When I didn't hear a response, I left the tent. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and instinctively, I grabbed the persons hand and held it as I flipped them over my shoulder.

"What the heck is your problem!" the person yelled, snatching her hand away from mine.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Aiya! I'm so sorry!"

The girl stood up and brushed herself off, she cursed under her breath. She looked at me and pointed in my face angrily.

"Don't you ever do that again, d'ya hear me!"

I recognized this girl! The short flipped hair, the abrasiveness, the Osakan accent, it was Asuka Kazama! She has been in the Tournament twice now. Seeing her here as part of Hwoarang's group is unusual to me because she always seemed so tough on her own. I wondered what Jin did to her. I've never seen her work with anyone other than her fists.

"I said I was sorry." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Girls like you should never learn to fight." she replied.

"'Girls like me?' What's that supposed to mean."

Asuka's eyes widened."I have to explain this to you?" she knocked her knuckles against her forehead. "It means airheads like you aren't meant to be fighters."

I growled. She was rude and insulting just like Hwoarang! They could have been siblings. I swatted her hand away.

"Listen, you wouldn't have been flipped like that if you didn't sneak up on me."

"I didn't sneak up on you, baka!" she yelled. "Hyuna wanted me to come get you. She wants to talk."

I glanced around. "Why didn't she come herself?"

Asuka shrugged. "I dunno. She didn't say, but I agree with ya. She could have easily came back her after she left you. "

"Do you know what she wants?"

"What's with all these questions? It's really annoying." Asuka sighed. "Hyuna wants to show you something and I'm supposed to lead you to her tent."

I kept quiet and thought for a moment. What could Hyuna want to talk about now? She and I already had that conversation about Hwoarang, what more could she tell or show me? Finally, I decided that I would go with Asuka to see Hyuna.

"Lead the way." I said with a small smile on my face.

It didn't take long for me to reach Hyuna's large tent. Once I was a few feet away from it Asuka began to head back to her tent.

"Where are you going?" I asked, worried that without her, I won't be able to find my tent in among the others, but then I realized, I didn't really have a tent.

"Back to my—I mean _our _tent. Where tent-mates now." Asuka said, a phony smile on her face. "Hooray! I get to share a tent with the Chinese girl who thinks she's Japanese!"

I ignored that last statement and slowly walked to Hyuna tent.

"When you're done, just look for the tent with a bike beside it."Asuka said.

As I got closer, an unidentifiable scent swam toward my nose. In the silence of the warehouse, I could faintly hear panting and sighs. Slowly, I peeked inside the tent. I didn't want to just walk in, Hyuna already disliked me enough.

I saw something that made my jaw drop, my mouth dry, my heart ache and race and my insides tingle. The sight was both sickening and arousing.

At first, my mind didn't grasp what was happening, but then I realized what Hyuna and Hwoarang were doing.

She was on top of Hwoarang, naked. Hyuna looked like she was sitting on his lap, riding him like I would a horse on a carousel. Her bleach blonde hair stuck to her sweaty face, skin and Hwoarang's moist skin. How long have these two been like this?

In her arms was the equally naked and bandaged, Hwoarang. They were holding each other as if they haven't seen each other in months.

His fiery hair was damp and shook with each thrust he made. His lips and eventually his tongue, were dancing along her threw her head back, her mouth fell open and her hands became claws in Hwoarang's back as she froze. Soon, Hwoarang body stiffened as well. What just happened? An intense curiosity took over me.

Hyuna head returned to its normal position and with a satisfied smile on her face, she kissed Hwoarang deeply. Then something else unexpected happened: Hyuna looked at me and winked. I stood there petrified. She knew I was watching! She closed her eyes, but her smile became wider. After forcing Hwoarang to lie on his back, he held her tiny waist in his hands and pulled her down toward his hips. Hwoarang's eyes were closed behind their lids, but Hyuna were fixed on me.

"Do _you_ I like this?" she asked, her mouth was parted to allow rapid breaths to come in and out. "Do _you _want this?"

Hwoarang answered with a breathless yes, but I knew she was talking to me.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Good." she whispered before lowering herself to Hwoarang's lips.

Both of them moaned, but I whimpered. I saw ecstasy in their eyes and felt tears in mine. I felt like I was going to vomit and suffocate at the same time. I quickly ran away from Hyuna's tent and toward whatever direction Asuka was.

Why did I go to her? I should have known Hwoarang would have been there! Did Asuka know about this? She couldn't have, she wouldn't lead me into something like that, would she? That Hyuna! She knew I'd be hurt if I saw the two of them together. How could she do that to me? What the hell was I even thinking coming here with Hwoarang? Why did I think he would want me? He's not going to be what I wanted Jin to be, it's impossible!

**END POV**

**HWOARANG**

I hadn't seen Hyuna since I started the Tournament so I was eager to finally make love to her. I'm not going to lie and say that I almost forgot about her when I was with Xiaoyu, because I did, but my mind always returned to her because she is everything that kid's not. She's sexy, smart and tough. Xiayou's is too sweet, naive and gentle for my taste. Xiaoyu and I were complete opposites, but Hyuna and I are like a match made in somewhere other than heaven. No, she and I aren't perfect, but I don't expect that from anyone.

When Hyuna and I were going at it, I felt something, more like someone, watching us. I've never been one to let my guard down regardless of what (or who I was doing) so when I felt the presence of another person, I looked to see who it was. Even though I try to stay alert, I will admit that with my vision upside down, my ears filled of Hyuna's dirty-talk and my body ready to explode, my focus wasn't all the way on the peeping-tom. Finally, through the haze of pleasure I saw brown eyes, surrounded by tears. Before I could make out the figure, Hyuna hair covered my eyes.

Afterwards, I felt myself feeling both satisfied and empty. Hyuna was behaving strangely. Something felt false about making love to her. I was definitely feeling it, but her energy was focused on other things

Hyuna was resting on our makeshift bed. I kissed her forehead and let her sleep.

She hadn't said a word since asking me if I liked _it._ Of course I did, but I wasn't completely sure if I liked it because the way she made me feel or because I imagined that it was Xiayou that was above of me…


End file.
